livingdeaddollsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crying Dame
"The Crying Dame" is the fifthy-sixth episode of the second season of Living Dead Dolls. PlotEDIT The dolls give Sadness an old singing toy from the attic to help her stop crying, but it quickly drives them crazy. SynopsisEDIT Sadness has been crying nonstop for an hour for no reason, and the other siblings are not sure how to cheer her up. Rita and Lynn Sr. explain that babies cry for no reason, and that she'll eventually tire herself out sooner or later. Suddenly, Lori remembers that she used to have a toy called Fenton the Feel-Better Fox, a singing animatronic fox. After some digging up in the attic, Lori finds Fenton. She presses Fenton's foot, and Fenton begins singing. The song manages to cheer up Sadness, and she stops crying. However, as the siblings watch Sadness play around with the toy with pleasure, Rita and Lynn Sr. are horrified to learn that the toy is out. The parents warn their kids that the toy will eventually drive them crazy, but the kids simply believe their parents are overreacting, and they (the dolls) don't see what harm the toy could do. Unfortunately, Rita and Lynn Sr.'s suspicions were true, as Sadness has started to make Fenton play the song nonstop, which drives everyone crazy. After three days, the siblings have had enough, and declare that they have to get rid of Fenton. The siblings hold a meeting, and Lincoln explains that Sadness has Fenton no matter what she's doing. However, he explains that there's only one instance where Sadness does not have Fenton: when she's getting a panties change in pants. He states that while Lily is getting her diaper changed, they'll use that distraction to take Fenton away. Later, as Luan changes Sadness's pants, the dolls manage to take Fenton away, out of the house, and tossed into who knows what's dumpster. After getting her pants changed, the siblings commence the second phase of the plan: keep Sadness from crying. The dolls attempt to keep Sadness from crying by doing numerous activities with her, but she simply remains glum throughout all of them. After doing enough activities, Sadness begins to fall asleep, and Lincoln concludes that if Sadness can go to sleep normally, the plan would succeed. Lori places Sadness in her crib, and she goes to sleep soundly. The next day, the siblings are relieved that the annoyance is over, but when Luna brings Lily into the kitchen, she's extremely depressed. The siblings try to cheer Sadness up by feeding her, playing with her blocks, and make a fort out of the sofa cushions, but none of them cheer her up. They eventually realize that Lily misses Fenton, and admit that even though they love the silence, they'd rather have Sadness happy. The siblings check the dumpster where Fenton was tossed out, but Fenton is gone. They rush off to the junkyard, and manage to find Fenton, but it's too late, as the toy has gone through a trash compactor, destroying it in the process. As the siblings sadly head back home, they realize that Fenton's song had a pretty good hook, causing them to get the song stuck in their heads. This gives Lincoln an idea on how they can cheer up Sadness. At home, the siblings place Sadness in the living room, and Lincoln arrives, dressed up as Fenton. Luna begins singing the song while Lincoln dances to it, successfully cheering up Sadness. When Sadness wants them to sing the song again, Lincoln admits that they might have to sing the song for the rest of their lives, but at least Sadness can be happy. As all the siblings begin to sing the song, Rita and Lynn Sr., arriving home, witness their kids singing Fenton's song, prompting them to put on earmuffs, and run away in terror. CastEDIT * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily * Phyllis Smith as Sadness * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. * Jill Talley as Rita / Fenton Category:LDD Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Halloween Episodes